


Masks

by araisininthesun



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araisininthesun/pseuds/araisininthesun
Summary: This is a poem I’ve been working on for a while. I will accept constructive criticism, but please be polite. Thanks for reading, and I hope you have an amazing day!





	Masks

Masks  
An original poem

We all wear them  
The innocent girl on the playground, her life ahead of her  
The old woman in line at the grocery store, waiting for life to end  
The teenager walking down the street, lost in the jungle of the world  
We pretend not to see  
But the masks are always there  
Always on  
Always

Hers is her smile  
When she sees her friends in the halls  
After binging and purging yet again  
Even though she said she would stop  
Because when she looks in the mirror  
She despises the thing looking back at her

His is his resounding laugh  
Full of joy and light  
When his beautiful children step off of the school bus  
The children he created with his wife  
The woman he loves  
Who has given her love to another

Maybe yours is your friendly wave  
Your witty comment  
Your playful conversation  
Or maybe it’s as simple as saying “I’m fine”  
When you are not

We all wear the masks  
Because everyone is in pain  
But we are happier unaware


End file.
